1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an OLED (organic light emitting diode) display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
OLEDs (organic light emitting diodes) are in development for use in displays. An OLED display panel includes a plurality of pixels. Referring to FIG. 1, each pixel includes three sub-pixels composed of red, green, and blue colors, to generate a color image. For higher pixel density, the arrangement of the sub-pixels must be more compact, thereby increasing the burden of manufacturing the OLED display panel.
Therefore, an OLED display panel capable of overcoming the above described shortcomings is desired.